total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cabbage pult 74/Ideas for next season.
Hi, here I am, with some ideas for next season of this wiki. Teams We stated two teams early in the wiki, the Daring Dolphins and the Treacherous Turtles, however, someone gave me the idea of making a three teams format, which can also be good, as we will RP focusing on plots, not on Survivor godplay style. So, it's up to everyone's thoughts if we keep the two teams format, or if we add a third one, I have some sugestions for the name of the third teams. * Wonderful Whales * Smart Sharks * Cutthroath Crabs The Pre-teams Boot Although Lego tell me that Duncan could be the victim of this thing, I still see some characters that you all chose to have a plotless future here, and I personally, don't want to see another floating characters (Max, Brick, Cody, Tyler), so I would nominate this ones for an early boot. *Brick Reason: He floated last season. *B Reason: A speakless and godplayer character, hopefully Happy gives him a plot. *Shawn Reason: He is boring without Jasmine around, and he is like, the lowest ranking contestant to return, that is a bad distinction tbh. I DON'T MEANT TO BE RUDE, IT'S A SIMPLE OPINION, WHOEVER READS THIS, DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY. *Mike Reason: Pretty much like Shawn, but changing Jasmine with Zoey. *Tissues Reason: His CondiShawn. *Beardo Reason: Lowest ranking member from the canon series to return, pretty much like B, without the godplay part. *Duncan Reason: He was already an early sacrifice. Episode Names Well, this is the biggest issue here, we need to get episode names, and I have some suggestions. WARNING, THEY CAN BE STUPID, SO, READ IF YOU WON'T BASH... 1. And The Adventure Begins! As the name says, it's a concept. Basically it can or can't be a two part episode. Everything would start in Camp Wawanakwa, or somewhere in Canada, it could have a challenge, or just be an introduction episode. 2. Barce-loners It will take place in Barcelona, Spain. My idea for the challenge is that every character lands somewhere in Barcelona, and must find all the other teammates to win first class. 3. Tiki Torch-er This will take place in Samoa, or in another island of the South Pacific. Here the challenge is to build a totem, find a campfire somewhere in the island, put fire on a torch, and burn other team's totem, to win first class. It won't be like the one in the other RP, we will make it better, I guess. 4. Finnish-ing This Madness This would take place in Finland. Idk what would be the challenge, but if we make a weak team that loses several challenges, we should make in this episode their first victory. 5. Nor-way To Continue This will take place in Norway, idk of the challenge. 6. The A-Maine-Zing Race Yeah, first "The Am-Ah-Zon Race", then "The Egg-Mazing Race" and now this. This will take place in Maine, USA, the challenge could be a parody to the show, or something different. 7. The Malevonlent Malaysian Course This will take place in Malaysia. This could be where the horror-themed challenge takes place, and maybe where: 1. Mal reappears (not like the one in AS, just this time) 2. Mike gets eliminated. 3. The losing strike of a team starts. 8. I Like To Win It, Win It This will take place in Madagascar, Africa. Maybe if you had childhood and saw the movie, you can get the reference. I would make a talent contest here, but it's up to everyine to make it or not. 9. Viva Merge-ico! That's for me. It's a possible title for the merge episode, and it will take place in Mexico. It could take place in the jungle, the desert or in the city. If it is selected, I will select where to make it (I know my country, so there won't be any buildings randomly appearing.) 10. I've Been Morocco-zed! This will take place in Morocco, idk what could be the challenge. Morroco is full of deserts though. A #Blindside should happen here. 11. It's India, not Indie! This will take place in India, I want it to happen on the Taj Mahal, since it is the icon of the country, idk about the challenge. 12. Car Crash Caramoan This will take place in Caramoan, Philiphines. The challenge will be similar to Grand Chef Auto. 13. Florence + The Mil-lan Dollar Challenge This will take place in both Florence and Milan, in Italy. The name doesn't means that this must be the finale. It can be an episode pre-merge or post-merge, idk of the challenge. 14. Canoe-ing in Congo Here it is Happy. The concept for Congo. Not a good name though. Well, this will take place in Congo, and will eventually end in the Victoria Falls, all of this in Africa. The name implies a canoes race. 15. In-Seine Experience This will take place in Paris, France, where the Seine is located. The river should be an important of the challenge, I guess. 16. Buckingham, or Brick & Ham? This will take place in London, England, mainly in the Buckingham Palace. Idk of the challenge. It could be the main episode to depelove Brick, or when he gets eliminated. Category:Blog posts